


All The Christmases

by Alaylith



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Christmas, Community: watsons_woes, Death, Friendship, Gen, Hiatus, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Hiatus, timeline: early 1880s, timeline: retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaylith/pseuds/Alaylith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few of the many Christmases Watson and Holmes had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Christmases

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson's Woes WAdvent (19th December) 2015.

The first Christmas Watson celebrates with Holmes is almost like any other day.  
  
They have only shared their rooms for a few months, but Watson already learned that Holmes has no interest in festivities of any kind.  
Nevertheless Watson got him a small present and on the morning of the 25th Watson carries it down to breakfast.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Holmes," Watson greets and Holmes mumbles an answer from behind the newspapers. But he looks up when Watson puts the present down in front of him. "What's that?"  
"A gift, Holmes," Watson answers easily and sits down to eat. "Why?" Holmes asks further, staring at the package as if it would bite him.  
  
Watson chuckles and shrugs a bit. "It is Christmas, Holmes."  
Holmes continues to stare at the package, before he takes it uneasily into his hands. "I have none for you," he says matter of fact, but Watson can see beyond it.  
  
He can see that Holmes, while he has no interest in the holiday at all, feels uneasy about not having a gift for him.  
Not because it is expected of him to return one, but because he sincerely wants to gift something back.  
  
And this is a gift all on it's own.  
  
"This is more than enough," Watson says warmly.  
Puzzled by the answer, Holmes does not say a word, just stares back down at the package in his hands.  
  
Watson chuckles and returns to his breakfast, curious how future Christmases might be.  
He looks forward of having those with this man he slowly starts to call friend.  
  
+++++  
  
The most dangerous Christmas Holmes celebrates with Watson is a race upon the slippery roofs of London.  
  
As they run after their murderer, they can hear the cheering and carols on the streets below and the cold wind pushes against them near the edges of the roofs.  
Holmes jumps over a snow covered bucket and can hear Watson stumble over it, cursing under his breath as he stubs his toes.  
  
Holmes just laughs, getting a growl from his companion and then they can hear the bells chime the hour.  
"Merry Christmas, Watson!" Holmes bellows over the wind, making Watson grumble again and he laughs freely.  
  
Holmes wonders how he could have ever spent any Christmas without his stalwart boswell.  
  
+++++  
  
The most scared Christmas Watson celebrates with Holmes is the one he sits at the bedside of his friend, fearing for Holmes' life.  
  
Holmes had overworked himself with his latest case, also took a fall into the cold River Thames and now he is sick with a very high fever.  
His body has no reserves to relay on and now shakes weakly with the cold and fever and the coughs.  
  
Watson changes the wet cloth on his forehead regularly, trying to absorb the temperature and then continues to hold Holmes' hand to reassure him of his presence.  
  
And his only wish this year is a prayer for the life of his closest friend.  
  
+++++  
  
The saddest Christmas Holmes celebrates with Watson is the first one he has without Watson.  
  
Reichenbach has been one of the worst days of Holmes' life and he only realized that on his run after that day. At first he thought it wonderful to get rid of Moriarty, dying for that worthy case.  
When he survived he thought it a brilliant chance to try and get rid of the rest of Moriarty's gang, especially his second in command.  
  
Until the moment he rested above the Falls and saw his friend crumble near the egde, shaken by crushing sobs.  
  
This image haunts him on his flight, making his heart ache with longing and so he turns in suprise when he hears a laugh that sounds like his boswell.  
He already turns around, Watson's name on his lips, when he sees the man that looks nothing like the doctor, but sounds so much like him.  
  
He curses under his breath and continues on through the celebrating people, all the time berating himself for his uncontrolled reaction.  
If it had been Watson he would have only put him into danger.  
  
But a small part of his mind tells him that it would be his greatest wish fullfilled if it actually had been Watson.  
  
+++++  
  
The most heart-breaking Christmas Watson celebrates with Holmes is a memory neither will ever forget.  
  
Holmes has returned from the dead and the last few months were almost like a dream to Watson. Having his best friend back is the best gift Watson could have ever wished for.  
The first Christmas after his return should be a glorious and wonderful one and Watson is almost giddy with excitement the days before it.  
  
Holmes calls him a child while chuckling over his behaviour and amusedly telling him he would exchange his gift with a toy befitting a toddler if Watson continued with his cheer.  
  
There is such warmth and happiness in their home that Watson had not felt in years, until the moment he wants to dug out Holmes' gift (hidden in the deepest part of his trunk so Holmes can not find it) and his hand knocks against something else.  
He pulls the small box out, realising what it is and with a sigh sits back to open it.  
  
Holmes knocks on his door a few minutes later, curious why Watson has not come back yet and finds his boswell sitting on the floor with tears on his face and suppressed sobs in his chest.  
In his hands he holds a crumbled letter and Holmes recognizes the handwriting of Watson's late wife.  
  
He sits down at his friend's side and reads the letter himself, feeling all happiness flood out of him.  
It is a letter Mary wrote shortly before her death, a letter to her husband, speaking about their worries over her health and her waning strength.  
  
And also about the small secret she was unwilling to share with him as to not worry him more.  
  
"She was pregnant," Watson whispers brokenly. "We would have gotten a child this Christmas if she lived."  
  
As new tears and sobs break him, Holmes gently gathers him close and holds him through the pain, wishing with all his heart that he could take it away.  
And so the only warmth on this festive day is the warmth they share and the only gift is the hold they have on each other.  
  
+++++  
  
The most silent Christmas Holmes celebrates with Watson he stands alone with weary bones.  
  
The wind is not as cold as it was in the city here in Sussex and the snow is whiter and purer. It makes the grey of the tombstone stand out so much more.  
Holmes just stands silently, without any gift besides his presence, as he stares at his closest and longest friend's name engraved in the stone.  
  
There is nothing to say, all things said in years long past, so he just stands and remembers.  
  
As he can feel the wind and how his bones ache, Holmes only wishes that it will not take much longer for him to see Watson again.  
  
+++++  
  
They never have a last Christmas, for when they are finally reunited they are going to spent all coming Christmases together forever.  
  
And that is the greatest gift of all.


End file.
